The last laugh
by wytchkat
Summary: The last chapter,enjoy!
1. selenes spell

I do not own sweep.thats done-this is my first fanfic,will take all the help i can get!  
please review!  
  
chapter one:selene's spell  
  
  
  
Eiofe hugged the book closer to her,dreading the news of what she was about to deliver.  
She wondered how The Council could of overlooked this,and felt a pang of sadness for the  
truth she was about to give Hunter.He had been thru so much,he fianlly had his father back,  
the dark wave was loosing ground and his world was finanly begining to set itsself right,  
and she was fixing to destroy it.  
  
As Eiofe approached the house,Hunter opened the door,his greeting was gaurded-an unex-  
pected visit from any council,never bodded well.  
"hullo,Eiofe,come in."Hunter stood aside to let her pass,  
eyeing the book she was clinging to,curious as to what this visit was about.  
she breezed past Hunter with a buisness like air,and greeted danial,who was sitting on the couch  
reading."Danial,nice to see you doing better.I hate to ask,but I need to speak to Hunter  
privatly."Danial rose from the couch and threw his son a questioning look,Hunter  
shook his head in a mystified manor,he was lost."I'll be upstairs if you need me."Danial said  
and headed off,leaving Hunter and Eiofe alone. Hunter volenterrsd"I'll make tea."and headed off  
to the kitchen,leaving Eiofe to settle into Dainal's abandoned spot on the sofa.  
  
Hunter spoke calmly as he seated himself in front of Eiofe. "What is this about?" Eiofe   
began her tale "Well as you know,when the council,cleaned up Selenes house,we took the books she  
left to be cataloged,immediatly reading the important ones.we later discovered the most important  
one had been overlooked.It's title read 'S'GATH' and appeared to be a journal that Selene had   
kepton cal. It turned out to be more than that,it was a record of all the times she had used her   
magick to interfer with cal's life."Eiofe took a sip of her tea,and eyed Hunter "It's all in this   
book." Hunters' voice was harsh as he spoke"They're both dead,so why should I care?"Eiofe looked  
sad,"Because Hunter",she began," one of Selenes last spells was to disguise Cals soulmate   
and to make you fall in love with her."  
  
  
  
  
so what do you think?Want more-then review! 


	2. decisions

I have been called "evil",so I will gladly continue! I do not own sweep,I am broke,don't sue.  
  
  
chapter two: decisions  
  
  
Hunter's green eyes glittered with shock and anger "You have got to be kidding!" he   
exclaimed,sounding very british,and continued"Of all the far-fetched,ridiculous,and atrocious  
schemes and ideas The Council has come up with this is the most cock-a-mamy story I've ever   
heard." Eiofe sat staring,in shock,at Hunters violent outburst.Hunter stood,still trembling with rage,"If you wanted me to go on another assignment,and leave here,you should of approached me,instead of concocting a story like this,and expecting me to accept it blindly as truth." Eiofe tried to interupt,but Hunter raged on,"What did you do, call a secret conclave to dicide how best to get me to abandon Morgan,and finally decided to play upon my sense of honer?Because,if it was a spell,I'd have to let The Council disolve it and leave-but what I feel for Morgan goes beyond what ANY spell could create,I love her!" At some point and time,Danial,had descended the stairs,after hearing Hunters' angry shouts."Son," Danial intoned softley "let her speak,you may not want to hear it,but it needs to be said." Hunter looked at his father and collapsed into the chair. Eiofe gave Danial a grateful look for his intervention. she turned her attention back to Hunter,questioning,"Are you ready to listen?" Hunter sat there,defeated,tears shimmering in his eyes,his voice was soft"yes." And Eiofe continued.  
  
"selene had been worried for years that Cal would one day leave her,just as his father had," she threw a glance toward Danial,whose expression remained blank "her son also had her strength and will,she knew she wouldn't be able to lead him forever,so she begian to use magick to control him.It was small things at first, changing his mind to agree to what she wanted for dinner,hiding things from him using magick,soon she had him thinking that he had some control over his life,when she had it all. It was when they came to Widows vale that Selene realized the threat,she wanted Morgan to join with her,so discovering that she was her sons's muirn beatha dan wasn't such a bad thing. It was only when she saw that Morgan would never join her that she became somewhat desparete.Hunter,you were here by then and was proving to be another thorn in her side.She was about to lose her son,a powerful witch,and she had a seeker to contend with. She fashioned the spell in three parts,first to mask Cals' own feelings for Morgan from him,then she had to turn Morgans attentions elsewhere,and that was where you came in.she knew she would have to kill morgan to get her power,so a small spell to make you and morgan fall in love,was next.She was the one counting on your loyalty,knowing that when she tried to take morgan out,she could destroy you too. Well,now that selene is gone,it would seem that her spell remainS, the question is-what do we do about it?"  
Hunters'head rested in his arms,he spoke,not bothering to look up"Who's going to tell Morgan?"  
  
  
*so,going good so far?please review!-stormy 


	3. morgan's heartbreak

Don't own sweep.sorry about the bad grammer and spelling,still figuring out text,bear with me,Enjoy the story,and please review!  
  
  
  
Chapter three:Morgan's heartbreak  
  
  
Morgan was upstairs finishing up some homework when she felt Eiofe and Hunter approaching.She bounded dow stairs,always eager to see Hunter and corious as to what Eiofe wanted.  
They were just about to knock,when Morgan opened the door  
"Hi,come on in."she greeted them.Eiofe spoke first "Morgan,we need to speak to you alone." Morgan smiled "you're in luck. the parents are on an overnight trip and Mary K. is at a friends,so do you need me to save the world,or is this a social call?" All Traces of happiness faded from her voice as she saw Hunters'red,swollen eyes. "Oh Goddess,what's wrong?" she murmered,and stepped closer to Hunter to draw him to her.The shock on her face was plain when Hunter dodged her embrace."Morgan,we need to talk." Hunter's voice was still shakey.Morgan knew with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach something was very wrong. "Lets sit down,shall we?"Eiofe suggested,and the three of them headed towards Morgans' living room.  
  
  
About an hour later...  
  
Morgan was sobbing uncontrolably,Hunter's arms were wrapped around her,And Eiofe was wondering if she could feel any worse.Morgan pulled back,and ceased crying long enough to ask Hunter,"What do we do now."   
"I don't know,love,I can't think anymore. What do you want?"  
Hunter said gently.  
Morgan sobbed "I want you! I just want to love you,and for magick to stop destroying my life!" Hunter pulled her closer,stroking her hair,breathing comforting words into her hair. Eiofe felt even more terrible as she watched Morgan and Hunter,cling to each other for dear life. She said a silent prayer to the Goddess and God,asking forgiviness for what she was about to do.  
Eiofe spoke with athaurity "We must disolve Selene's spell.It wouldn't be right,or fair to either of you to let this continue." Hunter straightened up,and looked Eiofe in the eyes "when?" he questioned,a note of fear in his voice. Eiofe replied "As soon as the best of the spell recallers are gathered. It could be in a day or two,but,for certain,by the end of the week." Morgan started crying again,and this time Hunter joined her.  
  
  
  
  
*sniff,sad,huh?just wait untill you get to that cool part where,oh never mind-you'll see! Review! 


	4. spellshot

Do not own Sweep.Only certian charecters are mine,enjoy!  
  
Chapter four: spellshot  
  
Three days later,New York Airport  
  
The tall woman and her little girl lagged behind while they were unloading the plane.The stewardess became concerend and approached them,overing their conversation,and was startled to hear the child say, "We are doing this MY way,and I'll hear none o' your objections!" The stewardess felt the need to intervene and asked the young girl "Now,Honey,is that any way to talk to your mother?" The helpful stewardess had to take a step back as the girl spun to confront her  
"Me mum? I beg your pardon,but I'll have you know I'm old enough to be her mum,and i'll have you to mind your own buisness." Now that she looked closer,she saw her mistake. The tall girl was maybe in her mid-twenties,and the shorter lady,well,she was older.She murmered her apoligies and left the two alone.  
Erin could hear Anissa smothering luaghter behind her.She turned slowly back to her and spoke" If we've had our fun for the evening,can we get off the plane now? Eiofe should be waiting on us." Anissa's smiles faded as she remembered why she was here.  
During the tedious process of baggege checks and claims,and going through customs,she let her mind wander to the past.  
She had been almost 15 when she and her sister were sent to live with her Aunt Midge,her younger sister had been 9. They were sent to her aunt,because her sister,Kira, was a natural witch,and needed training.She could of stayed with her parents,but felt the need to look after Kira.Their Aunts' closest neighbors were the Eventides. A friendship between her sister and the oldest Nephew,Hunter,started.Later they had begun dating,but Anissa had been gone by then. It had been discovered that her sister wasn't the only natural witch. Anissa's talent was a danger and needed even more training,with no more than a thought,she could dis-spell magick.The council had came and taken her to their head quarters.She had been 18,her sister 13 and Hunter 14.Her sister had come to London to visit her,but she never went back to her aunt's house,or saw Hunter,again.Yes,see had heard when Hunter had joined the council,but hadn't sought him out. She was just happy for the kid she used to know. Her own training under the council had been intense,she had earned the name "Spellshot" from her peers.Yes,they had all come a long way since those tough times. She pondered,she was 24 now that would make Hunter 19 or 20. She wasn't sure.  
She was snapped back to the present by Erin and Eiofe."So,You understand,Anissa? She had enough sense to look sheepish and asked "uhh,could you run that by me again? Eiofe sighed "You and Erin will be staying with Hunter and sky.Once the others arrive tomorrow,we will plan then exicute the ceremoney to desolve the spell." Anissa smiled"okay,got it this time.Sorry." They piled the luggage into the trunk of the car,and began the drive to widows vale.  
Anissa had fallen asleep on the trip there,and was woken when Erin leaned over the seat to wake her."We're here,wake up and get yourself together." Erin advised. Anissa shook off the last traces of sleep as the cool night air hit her,and they approached the front porch.Daniel opened the door,greeting them and ushering them past, into the warmth of the house.Eiofe began the introductions"Daniel,you know Erin,and this is Anissa Curran.Where is Hunter?"she asked. It was then Hunter walked out from the kitchen. "I'm here." Anissa had been well schooled to hide her emotions,and reactions,that was a good thing right now.She had sworn her heart stopped. Hunter Niall had grown up and she found the fianal result most impressive.  
  
  
  
*hmmmm,I wonder what is that going to be up to?(evil snicker)R&R! 


	5. memories recalled

Do not own sweep.I hope you like this so far,please,R&R!  
  
Chapter five:memories recalled  
  
As Hunter came out of the kitchen,and responded to Eiofe's inquery,he found hisself staring at the girl in front of him.She looked so familiar.Eiofe spoke up,"Hunter,I'm not sure if you remember,but Anissa once lived close to to your aunts' house." It hit hunter then why she looked familiar. Yes,this was the same girl who had haunted his dreams,when he was younger.Hunter had found her atractive,aloof and mysterious back then.Age had only inproved her looks.Her black hair was longer than he remembered,now,in a braided pony tail it hung past her waist. She was about the same hieght,5'9,still slender,but more curves. His eyes focused on her face,delicate,high cheek bones,and those devestating eyes.They were a vibrent blue-violet.  
Eiofe cleared her throat,"Hunter,are you going to say hello?"Her tone implied she thought he was being rude.Hunter gathered himself and stepped foward,extending his hand,"Good to see you again,nissie,It's been awhile." She didn't take Hunter's hand,instead she threw back her head in laughter.It sounded like tinkling bells,and as pleasent as it was,Hunter uncomfortably wondered what had caused it.  
  
Anissa caught her breath and stared at hunter,eyes twinkling,and spoke"Forgive me,Hunter,it's just been years since any one called me nissie,even kira no longer calls me that." Hunter felt half grown and 14 again.Anissa suddenly stepped forward and embraced him,whispering,"It's good to see you." She pulled back and openly apprasied him,"You've grown up." His mind was still whirling from Anissa's hug,but more so from her statement.she relized he was no longer a kid,he'd seen the attraction in her eyes.A thought of Morgan poped into his head,and he felt guilty.He also rembered what Anissa was there to take part in,and found himself more confused than ever.  
  
Eiofe had departed to her motel room,and to check on the arrival of the last two people that were to be involved in the ritual,leaving, Hunter,Daniel,Sky,Erin,and Anissa on their own. they had all settled in the living room,drinking tea, and Anissa was relating a story of skys',hers',and Hunters' youth.  
  
"So, there I was,Daniel,in the most beautiful gown of white muslin that my Aunt Midge had made for me,standing by the bank of the river feeling like a goddess.I was waiting on Connor McGree to come and meet me,when I was victem of a most horrid plot. Kira,Sky,and Hunter came up behind me and pushed me right into the mud!" Daniel threw Hunter a disaproving look and said sounds like that was uncalled for." Hunter who was still laughing,retorted"well,if you hadn't been so full of yourself,and mooning over that bloke,Conner,you would of heard us. Goddess knows, we made enough racket." Sky lept to his defense also"you deserved it If kira was here,she'd agree. Anissa laughed "I agree,I probably did.and now,many moons later-it's a good story."  
  
It was decided that Sky and Erin would share her room and Anissa would take the couch.Every one retired,And Hunter went to clean up the kitchen,leaving Anissa streached out on the couch. Hunter looked at her laying there and spoke"as soon as I tidy up the kitchen,I'll bring you another pillow and some fresh linens."  
  
Anissa smiled,"Take your time,I'll be here." Hunter smiled back and walked away.By the time he had finished,and brought the covers and sheets from upstairs,Anissa was fast asleep. he had taken the down comforter from his own beb,he now drapped it over the sleeping girl. A piece of hair had escaped from her braid,and lay across her cheek.Hunter tucked it behind her ear,and whispered very softly. "Goodnight,nissie,I'll replace that dress. I owe it to you." Hunter ducked his head and let his lips skim her forhead in a light kiss. Then he straightend and headed upstairs.  
  
Hunter lay in bed,his head spinning.He loved morgan,he knew that.Perhaps this was just some lingering childhood crush.He also wondered how much the ending of the spell would change his feelings for Morgan.As he turned over,he also wondered if that was desire he had seen in Anissa's eyes? If so,was it possible that he could have her after wanting her for so long? Once again he felt guilty. Right now he needed to worry about him and Morgan,and not be torturing himslf with what might of beens.  
  
  
  
*HMMMMM...The plot thickens.oh yeah,in three or less chapters...there will be sex!wahooo!(I'm just not saying who the stud-bunny will be with-evil grin)Please keep reviewing,thanks! 


	6. The ritual

Don't own sweep.Let's see if we can get things heated up here....hehe.  
  
  
Chapter six:The Ritual  
  
Anissa woke early,and pulled the comforter closer to her. Sometime during the night,the fire had died out and the room was cold. The comforter smelled of herbs,magick and Hunters' own scent. Anissa gave a small sigh,then allowed herslf a cat-like streach. She needed to get up,and prepare herself for this evenings ritual. This was going to be more difficult than she had imagined. She had only found out that Hunter was involved on the plane trip over. The fact she was confused,didn't help either. This was the same kid who used to drive her crazy,and then dated her kid sister.Anissa frowned to herself,but hunter wasn't a kid any more. She had been aware of that when she hugged him last night,and had felt the hard line of muscles,that comes with maturity.She had liked the power she felt flowing from him,and she really liked the way...She broke the thought and stood up.This was going to be difficult on Hunter tonight,she needed to be thinking of ways to ease his pain that didn't involve having sex.  
  
Anissa blushed,and pushed that thought as far from her mind as she could. She tip-toed into the kitchen,being quiet as not to disturb anyone. she walked over to the fridge,opened it,and was shocked as a voice behind her spoke, "Good morning,hope I didn't wake you." She spun around and for the first time noticed Hunter at the table drinking a cup of tea. Hunter stood and grinned at her,"If you're looking in my fridge,you must want breakfast. Sit. I'll fix it." Anissa was still stunned and sat down at the table,she finally gathered her wits enough to speak," You're up early,are you okay?" Hunter turned away from the stove to face her and spoke in slow mesured tones, " In less than twelve hours,I will be part of a spell that will disolve my feelings for someone I would of been content to spend the rest of my life with.My future is precarious,at the moment to say the least.Given thease factors,I had a horrindous night,didn't sleep much,and truely,Ijust want this day to be over with."  
Anissa was shocked.She hadn't expected Hunter to be that blunt.At least she knew now,the best thing to do was quite fantasizing,do the spell,and leave Hunter the hell alone.  
  
Hunter felt bad about the way he had spoken to her,but it was the truth. He stood there scrambling eggs,and wondering if things would ever be good again.  
  
  
Evening  
  
The circle was complete. Morgan and Hunter stood in the middle,surrounded by Eiofe,Erin,Anissa,and the other two dis-spellers,Katya,and Nicholi.  
Eiofe began the chant:  
"Lord and Lady,we gather before you this eve to right a great wrong.  
We ask for for your blessings,healing and understanding.  
Let the ones wronged know of your comfort,and guide us to best help them continue on your path.Where there was darkness,let light reign,and where there is hurt,help ease the pain,where there was lies,let truth shine bright,and show us the dawn in uor darkest night!"  
A nod indicated that it was time for Katya,Nicholi,And Anissa to began. Thier voices joined together as they chanted the last part of the unweaving:  
"False spells,now broken,  
with the words that are spoken.  
Darkness chased by the light,  
no more fear,no more fright.  
Earth,fire,air and sea,  
we call you now,atend to me  
earth will make the spell crumble  
By fire it will be cleansed,  
air will scatter its contents  
sea will carry it to the earths ends.  
The wheel has been compleated,  
ond once again has turned,  
To set the wrongs,to rights,  
justice bightly burns.  
Earth,fire,air,and sea-this is our will.  
!so mote it be!  
  
There was blinding flash of bright black/green light-and then it was replaced by a golden white glow. Anissa looked at a collapsed Hunter and Morgan in the center of the circle,and sent out a silent prayer that they were okay.  
  
  
*oh my,what next?muwha-haha,really you're going to like the next part(wink,wink) 


	7. Comes the night

Do not own,Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Chapter seven: comes the night  
  
  
  
  
Morgan sat in her room,her head was still spinning. Eiofe had driven her home in Das Boot,While Erin followed in a rental car. After the ceromony was over,nausea and dizziness had taken her and Hunter both,leaving little room for talking. She had came home,and her mother took one look at her and ordered her upstairs. She told her mother that she and Hunter had decided to cool things for awhile. Her mother had seemed happy about that,but worried about her daughter. Morgan Hd assured her mom she was okay,and was left in peace to examine her thoughts.  
  
Hunter. How much had the spell affected her feelings? She let her thoughts wander to him;his brillent green eyes,perfect body and that killer english accent. She smiled,but it faded as she realized something was missing. Usually,at the thought of Hunter,her heart soared,now there was just a pleasent tingle. Tears began to seep down her cheeks,no, she thought,she was still disoriented from tonight. She still loved Hunter,she was just tired. She clung to that thought as sleep claimed her.  
  
  
  
  
Hours later,Hunter's house:   
  
Anissa sat on the couch,induldging herself in a cup of hot chocolate.Tonight had been hell. After they had seen to Hunter and Morgan,they had all some what split up. Katya and Nicohli had headed off to the airport,Erin and Eiofe had taken Morgan home then had to go to Eiofe's hotel room to make a report of the nights activities. Daniel Had went over to spend the night with Bethany,it had been hard to watch his son go through the ceremony. He was still too broken to really help Hunter,and had opted to leave. Sky was upstairs in her room and Hunter was sleeping in his. Anissa had volentereed to stay the night to make sure every thing was okay and so that some one would be there if Sky needed help Tending to Hunter.  
  
It crossed Anissa's mind to go check on Hunter,but decided,no,Sky would be checking on him. She shifted on the couch,then stood to take her cup to the kitchen.A noise near the stairs,made her turn her head that way. Hunter stood there holding the feather comforter that she had replaced on his bed eailer. He spoke slowley,his voice was still shakey "I thought you might get cold and need this." Anissa felt sorry for him,as sick as he must be,he was still worried about her. She stepped toward him and spoke, "Thank you, Hunter. Are you okay?" It was then that Hunter shatered.  
"no." Tears spilled openly down his face. Anissa took the comforter from him,and led him to the couch. she enfolded him in her arms,using the comforter to cover them both. She had realized,that once she had taken the blanket from him,that he was wearing only his boxers. She let her hands skim over body,as she whispered comforting words to him. His skin felt warm beneath her hands,and she was keenly aware of Hunters body pressed to hers. She scolded herself,she was sussoposed to be taking care of him,not fantisizing about him. She pulled back some, and tilted his head,and wiped away his tears with her fingers. Hunters hand came up to stroke her cheek,and he whispered "Thank You." Anissa spoke "You're..." that was as far as she got,as Hunters mouth found hers.  
  
Anissa was stunned,but let the kiss continue,matching it with an eagerness of her own. One of her hands was buried in his soft blond hair,the other clutched his back,pulling him closer. She felt one of hunters hands lay on her breast,and she pulled away. Her senses returning to her slowly. Her voice was unsteady as she spoke "Hunter,I'm not saying Idon't want this. I do. But,right now you're not in the right frame of mind and..." Hunter cut her off"I don't feel well,granted,but I know what I'm doing. I want you,and I don't want to be alone tonight." He took her hand,and in a bold move,placed it on his arousel."Please,Anissa..." Her mouth found his,and she pulled him on top of her. She might regrete this in the morning,they both might,but tonight she would let the pleasure of being with Hunter consume her,and the consequences be damned.  
  
  
  
*Wow,that got a little steamy!So every one ready for The morning after?Please R&R! 


	8. The morning after

Again,don't own,don't sue. Please read & review!  
  
  
  
Chapter eight: The morning after  
  
  
  
The first thing that Hunter became aware of was Anissa's warm(and naked)body pressed to his. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping girl he held in his arms. Her face was relaxed and peaceful,and a slight smile was on her lips. He touched her once with his magick,and found she was still deeply asleep.   
The beginings of light seeping into the room told Hunter sunrise was near. His thoughts wondered back to last night,he had been with a few lovers,but it seemed that Anissa knew exactly,instinctivaly,how to please him. He had forgotten the hurt,pain and sickness that had been so prevalent earlier that night. Once he was in her arms, the world had fallen away.  
Hunter had to face the fact,his muscles were stiff-he needed to streach. He tried to move slowly as not to disturb Anissa,but when he had settled into a more comfortable position,he found Anissa was awake and looking at him. "Good morning." Hunter murmered. Anissa snuggled closer, "Morning,yourself."   
Hunter let one of his hands absently stoke her hair,as reality began to slowly come back,he sighed and spoke "Much as I hate this,I need to be back in my room if Sky checks." Guilt washed over Anissa as she realized what they had done. "You're right." she averted her eyes,Hunter felt her pulling back and acted quickly. He pulled her on top of him,and kissed her-not once, but over and over. When Anissa finally looked at him,she grinned,"Go upstairs." She said firmly. She and Hunter sat up,Still beneath the feather comforter,as Hunter stood to pull on his boxers,she caught a glimpse of his nice,firm butt. She had to smile again. Hunter turned back to face her,leaned down and gave her one last quick kiss,then padded silently back upstairs.  
Anissa threw her clothes back on and lay back down. Her guilt had been replaced by happiness  
  
Sky lay in her bed,she heard hunter come quietly upstairs and the snick of his door closing. She had went to check on him last night and found him missing from his room,she had crept downstars,silently,as not to wake Anissa,and had been shocked at what she had seen. Yes,she was going to have a long talk with Hunter later. she sighed,This could only end badly,and she wasn't sure who she felt moere sorry for- Hunter,Morgan,or Anissa.  
  
Morgans Dream  
  
Selene stood across from Morgan,smiling smugly. Morgan stood there,a feel of fear and Dread surrounded her. Selene spoke "Did you really think he was any diffrent from his father?" Morgan shook her head,not understanding what Selene ment. "Come now Morgan,Really,It's all there in front of you. Hunter is just like his dad,He may find his muirn beatha dan,but has no promlem jumping in bed with some one else." Morgan's eyes widened "No.He would never do that." Selene just smiled sadisticly "We'll see if History repeats itsself. And,Morgan,I'll be watching."  
  
Morgan set up,she was soaked in sweat,and tangled in the sheets.Panic and fear prevaled,as she fumbled for the phone and dialed the number Eiofe had given her incase she needed help during the night. Eiofe answered,sounding as if she had been awake awhile,Morgan looked at the clock,7:00 am,"Morgan,what is the matter?" Morgan's voice trembled and she got out one word"Selene." Eiofe was silent for a moment " Be ready,Morgan,We're on the way." Morgan hung up and Pulled on clothes. She had to get to Hunter,she was just glad he was safe at home.  
  
  
  
  
*Ever get the feeling that some thing BIG is being set up? R&R! 


	9. Repeat the past

I only own the figments of my imagination. It's short,but good.  
  
  
  
Chapter nine:Repeat the past  
  
  
  
Morgan was in the back seat,Eiofe was driving,Erin was in the passenger seat. "Okay,Morgan,this seems serious. We need to speak to Hunter,and see if he recieved any dreams as well." Eiofe shot a witch message to Erin "And get Anissa out of the house." Erin nodded a silent agreement.  
As they pulled up to Hunter's house,Morgan jumped out and ran up to the front door. In only a moment,Sky opened the door. Morgan rushed past her,and Sky became worried,as she saw Eiofe and Erin trailing behind.   
Every one Had been awake for awhile in the house,and was suprised at the visit. Hunter walked out of the back work room,and Morgan wrapped Her arms around Him. He was taken aback for a moment,then ask morgan with concern "Love,Whats wrong?" Morgan looked at him her voice trembling,"Are you okay?"   
"Morgan,I'm fine,what's wrong? Hunter spoke more sternly. Morgan had her face pressed to Hunter's chest,"I had a dream." Hunter groaned to himself,this wasn't going to be good. Eiofe stepped foward "We need to discuss this,but first,where is Anissa?" Anissa turned the corner,"I'm here." her voice was soft. Hunter's eyes meet hers,she was wearing a carefully blank expression. He knew she had to be hurting. Eiofe turned to her,"I need to speak to you,Hunter,Erin will brief you on Morgans' dream."   
Eiofe pulled Anissa to the side and spoke,"Anissa,The council thanks you for your work here. A more serious problem has come up here,and it is something that we believe you should not be involved in.Be ready to leave on the first flight out tonight." Anissa gave a short nod and rejoined the others in the living room,she caught the last of Erins' speach,"Since Selene said she would be watching,I am going to stay with you Hunter,in case the two of you need me." Anissa felt a surge of jealousy,as she watched Morgan clinging to Hunter. Hunter had a torn look on his face,Anissa took the decision away as to what should be done. She walked out of the room.  
  
  
Two months later,Widows vale  
  
It had been a hard time. Every thing was starting to get back to normal. Hunter and Morgan were re-building their relationship,though he hadn't told her about his night with Anissa. Things had been distant between them,neither of them wanted to face it. So,they continued,trying to find what had been.  
  
Two months later,England  
  
Kira stood at the bathroom door,watching her sister hang her head over the toilet"Fess up,Anissa,it's not the flu,is it? Anissa,was still on her knees,when she slumped against the tub and looked at her sister. She started crying and told Kira everything.When she finished her tale,Kira wrapped her arms around her sister and said softly,'You need to call Hunter and tell him. He needs to know."  
  
  
  
  
*Oh dear,It seems some one forgot about a conception spell,didn't they? To be continued.... 


	10. The wild card

Don't own-don't sue. sorry this took so long,enjoy!  
  
Chapter Ten:The wild card  
  
  
Three days later,widows vale  
  
Sunlight stirred Hunters' senses. Morgan lay beside him,clothed only in a sheet. They had chose to spend this weekend together,and to get closer. Hunter let his eyes fall back shut,The sex had been good,but he knew the distance was still there. He put his arm around Morgan and she twined closer to him in sleep. Hunter,fely bad,not that he had slept with her,but that they would never be as close as they had been.  
His mind wondered to a not so distant morning,when anissa had lain in his arms. He took a moment,and thought about her.Was she okay?He was still angry with himself for not speaking to her before she had left.Morgan stirred beside him,bringing him back to the present. Her eyes flew open,and she asked with some alarm,"What time is it?" Hunter caressed her arm soothingly "Goodmorning,yourself. It's extremely early,and you're not late,love.Relax." Morgan let her head lay back on hunters'bear cheast.She ran one hand over it,stroking the fine hairs that were there. "Good,'cause we'd both have ALOT of explaing to do if my parents found out that I wasn't at Bree's house."Hunter smiled at her,but was thinking'Do I really need this shit?'  
  
Morgan had been gone about an hour,and Huner was alone. Sky and Raven had gone out to "talk",and his da was at practical magick,doing some work with Alyce. He had no idea where Erin was,nor did he care.His body's needs had been satisfied(he was suprised he now only thought of Morgan as a sexual release)but his mind and emotions were a wreck. Hunter gave a sigh and tried to focus on the book he was reading,and once again wished he had cal's attitude about sex. Sleep with them,and forget em',why did he always have to be so damn responsible? The phone startled him,as it rang,he picked it up."Hullo?" the crackle told him it was an overseas call. "Hullo?" he repeated again. The girls voice on the end was so soft he almost didn't catch her voice.  
"Anissa?" Hunter asked  
"Hunter..." her voice was tight and strained  
"Anissa,whats wrong?" Hunter demanded,fear in his own voice  
"Hunter,I need to see you,It's...I need to see you..in person."  
"Where are you,tell me how to get to you."  
"I'm at Kira's flat" Anissa paused "you mean,you'll come here?"She sounded surprised.  
"I need to get away from here for now anyway"Hunter addad softly"And I want to see you.We need to talk."  
Anissa took a breath"yeah,we do. Hunter?"  
"Yes,Anissa"  
"Nevermind.I'll pick you up at Heathrow,just call me."  
"I will.Anissa?"  
"yeah,Hunter?"  
"I've missed you-badly."  
"Oh,Hunter..."Anissa felt the tears start to fall,she finally managed"Please,just get here soon. I need you."  
Hunter smiled the first real smile in days,"Then consider me on the way,love."  
Anissa smiled as well"Okay. bye."  
"Goodbye,love.Soon."  
With that they both hung up. In England,Anissa looked at Kira,"He's coming here." Kira nodded,and grinned at her sister. "You know,sis,we may have dated-but he always wanted you." Anissa looked at her sister,"Kira,sad as it is,right now I still don't what I want."Anissa stood and walked to the window,and spoke into the night"Goddess,just let him get here quickly.  
Back in widows vale,Hunet had secured a ticket on-line and was upstairs packing. A sense of urgency that he couldn't explain was calling him home.  
  
somewhere in the spirit realm  
Selene smiled,cat-like,in satisfaction. Her plan was working,and now for her final card to be played.  
  
The woods outside Widows vale  
He was cold.So cold. His body was wracked with shivers. Would he ever be warm again? He reached for a blanket,some thing to disspell the coldness. Instinct kicked in. He had to move,then he would be warm. He pulled himself to his knees,then to his feet. He wobbled for a moment and fell. He hit the ground hard. He was confused.He was cold.WAIT! Was that voices?  
The hunter was dissapointed,there had been no game to day. he was about to pack up and go home,when he saw movement in the brush.There was a flash of white, He lifted his gun and took aim. He lowered his gun,just as quickly,rubbing his eyes.Why that was no deer,that was a naked boy! He walked closer and called out "Son,do you need some help?" He cautiously approached the Kid. You never could tell what kind of crazies was in this world. The boy looked at him with confusion and fear,and spoke"Cold." The hunter took pity,he took off his own jacket and wrapped it around the boy. He had to get this kid to town and get him some help.  
Cal Blaire was going back To widows vale. 


	11. coming together

Don't own,don't sue  
  
Chapter eleven:Coming together  
  
  
Hunter had landed at Heathrow,and checked his bags.After going thru customs,he was scanning the crowd anxiously for Anissa.He sighted her,and saw Kira was with her. He approached the two girls with a smile,a smile that soon fadded when he saw Anissa's pale face.Hunter let his bag drop and enfolded Anissa in his arms,he asked softly,"Love,are you okay?" Anissa lifted her face and looked at Hunter. His features were strong,masculine.Those wonderful green eyes were focused on her,full of concern,and....did she dare hope?...love. Anissa found her strength and pulled back some"Lets get out of here and we'll talk." Hunter nodded his agreement,and they all turned to go.  
Hunter was curious as to Kira's smile,but figured he'd find out soon enough.  
  
Two hours later,Kira's flat  
  
Hunter's eyes were wide as he looked at Anissa,he spoke stuttering "You mean you're...that night...you're really....I'm going to be a...." Kira sitting across the room,sipped her tea delicately,and spoke to Anissa,"You know,nisse,It's been awhile since I saw Hunter,but I seem to recall him as being more articulate." Kira deciced to take control of the situation."Yes,Hunter,she is pregnant.You are going to be parents.I am going to be an aunt.I believe you both know how babies are made,so I shouldn't have to cover that. Now,you two need to talk,and decide,as responsible adults,how you are going to handle this." With that,Kira,walked out of the room,leaving Hunter and Anissa alone.  
Hunter looked at Anissa,and saw the unshead tears.He stood and walked across the room,he knelt down by her and wrapped his arms around her.His voice was soft,"Love,It's your call. I'll stand by you 100%.I'm scared,I know you are,too.If you decide to keep this child,our child,I want to be here with you.I want you, what ever you decide,Nisse. I want you." Anissa could feel the tears running down her cheeks. She cradled Hunter's face in her hands,"I need you too,Hunter." Hunter kissed her gently and pulled back and whispered softly,"I'm here,Nisse."  
  
Widows vale  
  
Cal had some trouble breaking into his Mother's house. He hadn't known what he'd find,he just needed some answers-and clothes. The house had been cleaned of all magickal items by the council,but luckily,that was all they had gotten around to taking.He lit a candle and went to his old room.After he dressed he sat on his bed,and tried to sort the confusion.The last thing he really remembered was his mother and Morgan-Oh Goddess-was she okay?Was Hunter? What had happened?Why couldn't he remember?He had barly mananged to escape from the concerned people at the hospital,he had resorted to a look-over-there spell and got the hell out.For the first time he could remember,he was afraid. He finally sent a witch message to Morgan,'Morgan if you're still alive,and can hear me,come to my mothers house.I need you.' He waited,fearing the worstand then came the reply,'On my way.'  
Morgan wondered if she was going crazy.Cal ws dead,wasn't he? Could her muirn beatha dan be alive?Oh goddess,what was she going to tell Hunter?Was she going to tell Hunter?she didn't know.Too soon she was at Selenes house,as scared as she was,anticipation coursed through her.  
Cal stood on the poarch and watched Morgan approach,had she ever been more bueatiful?Morgan walked toward him with caution,but it was forgotten as Cals arms opened to welcome her.She found herself enfolded in his embrace.It was heaven.When was the last time something had felt so right?  
ALmost two hours later Morgan had finished telling Cal every thing that had happened,well almost everything.She hadn't told him about sleeping with Hunter.  
cal frowned for a moment,then brightened,"On the bright side,if I'm dead,then The Council won't be looking for me." Morgan had to laugh at his twisted humor. Her laughter ceased suddenly,"Arn't you staying?" Cal looked sadly at Morgan "Morgan,I can't. With Hunter still living here,Ihave to leave.Find somewhere,and lay low." Morgan's tears caused him hurt.He pulled her close,whispering,"I'll contact you when I can,and we have tonight."Morgan pulled back,eyes widing,as she understood what he ment. Cal took this as no"we can always just lay here and hold each other-if you're not ready." Morgan shook her head"No,Cal,I do want...To sleep with you." Cal smiled and pulledMrgan on to the bed.  
  
  
*dumm da dummmm.....What am I planning? Review and find out! 


	12. Decieved

Don't own,don't sue.  
  
Chapter twelve:Decieved  
  
  
  
Morgans'dream  
  
Morgan sat upon a cliff,facing the sea.A warm breeze caressed her face and the ocean's roar sounded below."Momma!" The voive behind her was high and child-like.A little girls voice.Morgan stood and faced the child as she ran to her arms. she puuled back and looked closley at her daughter. She was small and slender,with blondish-brown hair,and her eyes...her eyes were...gold.  
  
Widows vale,Cal's room  
  
Morgan woke abruptly,and relized she was alone. The place beside her was cool,Cal had been gone awhile. Her eyes landed on a note beside her,she piced it up and read;  
  
My dearest love,  
  
I watch you sleeping,like a fairy princess and  
it kills me knowing I have to leave you.Morgan,  
please know I love you and as soon as it's safe,I'll come back for you.  
As soon as I can support us both,I WILL BE BACK.  
Morgan,please believe me.I hate leaving you like this,  
but If I don't leave now,Then I might not be able to later.  
Keep my return secrete,my love,and keep youself safe.  
I have to go no,but remember;  
"I'll come to thee by moonlight,though hell should bar the way."  
  
All my love,  
CAL  
  
  
Morgan was crying as she folded the note.She had found him,only to lose him again. She had to believe that he would be back.  
  
Two weeks later,England  
  
"Hunter! Your laptop!Do't forget it!" Hunter's head peaked around the corner and saw Anissa holding the case,"Thanks love." He took it from her and grabbed a quick kiss. Anissa giggled and said,"Be careful,tell your da I said 'hi'."Hunter sat the case next to his other bags and recapped his coming visit to New York,"Now love,I've only got to tie up some loose ends,sign the car's title over to da and say some goodbyes,and then I'll be back." Anissa rolled her eyes"No, Hunter,I think you're going,just to get out of planning this wedding." Hunter laughrd then suddenly said"Don't forget.." Anissa sighed "I know,Your Aunt Shelagh will be here this afternoon." Hunter smiled "Got it all under control,eh?" Anissa leaned in and kissed him"actually,I just like showing you up." The sound of a honking horn,broke them up. Hunter gathered his things"I'll be back soon,love." Anissa nodded,"I know." As Hunter left,Anissa watched him go,she was a little worried,but she dismissed it,Hunter would be Fine.  
  
42 hours later,widows vale  
  
Daniel looked at Hunter"I still can't believe it lad,I'm goin' be a grandda." Hunter smiled at his father,"I know,I'm still suprised myself,but-I'm happy." Daniel cocked his head,"I don't mean to bring up unpleasent thoughts,but,have you told Morgan?" Hunter shook his head no,and replied,"She's coming over later.I don't know how she's going to take it." Daniel nodded,"would you like some privacy?" Hunter thought it over"it might be best." His da nodded,"well then,I'm off.Good luck."  
  
Hunter felt Morgan aproaching,and opened the door.Morgan immediatly wrapped her arms around him,and whispered"I missed you.You were gone to long." Hunter pulled away."Yes morgan I have something to tell you." Morgan beamed at Hunter. I've got something to tell you,too." Hunter looked at her smiling face"Right then you go first." Morgan smiled "Hunter-I'm pregnant." The room around Hunter spun,and he blacked out.  
  
Morgan sat on the floor,craddling Hunter's head,she hadn't expected Hunter to pass out. She had figured he'd been happy. She had relized that she was pregnant last week. the more she had thought about the dream,the more uneasy she had gotten. She had fianally taken a pregnancy test,and it was confirmed. She had tried to send Cal a witch message,but he hadn't responded. She was sure the baby was Cal's,but just to be safe,she had decided to tell Hunter it was his.She had slept with cal less than 24 hours after she had been with Hunter. No one would ever Know-and she would never tell.  
  
  
  
*YUP,I'm evil.,now,what next? 


	13. lies

I do not own,just pretending,i'm famous!  
  
  
Chapter thirteen:lies  
  
  
Kira shuffled papers,and wondered how the council functioned at all. She had taken a job as an intern,and had never left.Besides,she found out the best tidbits of information this way.She picked up a file and headed down the hall,as she was passing a door a snippet of conversation caught her attention; "What is Hunter going to do?" Kira held her breath,they had told no one about Anissa's pregnancy,how did they know? the second voice she recognized as Mr.Kennett Muir,Hunter's mentor. "Well I would assume that he is going to marry Morgan.This is a complication,any child of theirs will have to be monortered closley." Kira felt her heart still,she dropped off the papers,and went home sick.  
  
back at Kira's Flat  
  
Anissa wrapped her arms around her knees. "Give me the phone,Kira." Kira hesitated,"Anissa,are you sure? I mean mom and dad said that you going there was okay,but sis..." Anissa smiled sadly "I don't want to go,but untill the baby comes,it's best if every one forgets about me. we have to keep it a secrete now. This baby will be mine and mine alone. Just stick to the story. Kira looked doubtful,but agreed,and handed the phone to her sister. Anissa dialed Hunters' number in new york,on the third ring he picked up"Hullo,Anissa." Anissa let the tears come "Hunter,I...I miscarried,last night." She could hear the pain in his voice"love,are you alright?I'll get the first flight back and..." Anissa interupted "No,Hunter.Even if you come here,I'll be gone. I need to be alone. I'm sorry,but don't look for me. It's over. There won't be a baby,so there's no reason we should be together." Hunters voice was inflected with Disbelief"Anissa..." She broke thru again"The only thing left to say is goodbye." with that,back in New York,hunter was left holding a phone with only a dail tone.  
  
  
New York,a small chaple,two weeks later  
  
"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York,I now pronounce You man and wife.You may now kiss yuor bride."   
Hunter enbraced Morgan with a kiss,hearing the claps and cheers of family and friends in the back ground. His father had stood up for him,Alwyn was in the front row,and Sky was one of Morgans'bridesmaides. It was over,he was married. He and morgan took their first dance as a married couple,he looked at the smile on Morgans face,and smiled as well.He placed his hand on her stomach,and was thankful he had at least one child left.  
  
and life continued...  
  
Northern England  
  
Anissa woke slowly,still drugged. It had been a long,hard delivery. Kira sat in a chair next to her,and smiled"You look quite a fright,but my new neice is lovely." Anissa smiled.A daughter.Kira said "now are you going to tell me the mystery name?" Anissa had carefully chosen the name,and had told no one untill now,she grinned,"yes,sis her name is Zaida,it Arabic,it means 'huntress'." Kira smiled. "yes,that is fitting." The nurse came into the room and spoke softly,"Look little one,your momma's awake. Anissa sat up and took her daughter into her arms. she touched one tiny hand with her own,and felt her breath catch,as the child opened her eyes.There was no doubt,she had her daddy's eyes.  
  
Two months Later  
  
Hunter stood at the nursery window. Moira was just over three Hours old. The child was beautiful,but something was bothering him. He and Morgan had never regained their connection,but why did he feel so indiffrent about his own child? As he was deep in thought,he never sensed the other person approaching,untill they spoke,"My,I do make a pretty baby,don't I?" At the sound of the familar voice,Hunter spun around,defensive spells on his lips. Cal faced his hands out,palms up,and spoke,"Easy,brother,I didn't come to fight.I just want my girl and my baby." Hunter slid to the floor,stunned. He fianally looked at Cal,and spoke,"Well,I wish you'd showed up before I bloody married her." This time,Cal,sunk to the floor.He looked at Hunter,"This is going to be complicated." Hunter laughed wryly,"For the first time in my life Cal,Iagree with you."   
  
  
  
*oh dear,someone has some explaining to do,and what about Anissa,hmmm,let me think...please R&R! 


	14. The passage of time

The useual,don't own,don't sue.Sorry it took so long writers block.  
  
  
  
Chapter fourteen: the passage of time  
  
  
18 years later,England  
  
Hunter Niall sat at his desk,shuffling papers. He glanced at his clock,3:oopm. At six he would be at sky's for her oldest sons Initation. Since his youth some of his hot blood had diminished,and at the ripe old age of 38,he was head of what was refered to as the misuse of magick department. The council had been re-vamped(of which he had a part) and was running more smoothly now. He was in charge of Looking over accounts of possible misuse of magick,and determining if a seeker was needed at the location.He also looked over the applicants for the position of seeker,and helped with their training.Before he knocked of,he neede to go check up on the latest batch of trainiees.  
As he walked down the hall,he was contimplating his past. After his disasterous marrige to Morgan(that had been anulled),He was at a loss of what to do,so he had thrown himself into his work. There had been no time for any serious relationships,not that he was lacking in female company,just no one special. He had to smile,Morgan had gotten exactly what she deserved. Her daughters powers were weak at best,and the Amercian leagal system was still chasing after cal for back child support. He paused in front of a window,he had tried to contact Anissa,but it was made clear,that she wanted nothing to do with him.After awhile he had given up,but sometimes,like now,his heart still ached for her.  
  
In the courtyard,he stoo to the side and watched a young girl expertly flip, Galen McRae,one of his best instructers over on his back,then with a practiced move,she placed the braigh around his wrists. Galen beamed at the girl and spoke"Well done,Zaida,well done!" She removed The braigh,and wiped her hand across her forhead smiling. Galen spotted Hunter,and waved. He took Zaida's arm and walked over to him. Hunter spoke as they neared,"That was most impressive." The girl blushed,and Galen annouced proudly," I would wager that not even you could do better!"and laughed. Hunter studied the girl closely...there was something about her. She stood about 5'8,had dark golden-brown hair. Her eyes were the most stunning,an emerald green that spoke of knowladge. Galen looked at her."Good work out,you've got a written defense lesson soon,so go wash up,see you then."  
The girl smiled and turned to Hunter"Nice to finally meet you,Mr. Niall." With a wave,she loped off toward the main council hall. Hunter raised an eyebrow.Galen hadn't introduced them, how did she know who he was? Hunter adressed Galen "Who is she? Galen looked suprised and then replied" oh,she is one of the ones that Kennett brought in." Hunter cursed under his breath. The old man had pulled another one over on him. Hunter asked Galen"I see,but what is her name-who are her parents?What clan is she?" Galen looked a little nervous," well,if you didn't know abot her,you are not going to like this,"He paused and contined when Hunter's silent glare said'tell me',"Her name is Zaida Caterbury,Her mother is Anissa saschka Canterbury,a Natural witch,Father has been listed as unknown,but the girl does have the woodbane athame birthmark,so we can only guess the father was a bloodwitch. And,Hunter that girl has the damnest spellcrafting ability I've ever seen." Galen mistook Hunters silence as anger and made a quick exit to the building ,leaving Hunter alone.  
Hunter was deep in thought,Anissa had had a child.Spellcrafting was a wyndenkell trade mark. Had Anissa lied to him,had she really miscarried,all those years ago. He turned to go get Zaida's paperwork. It would have an Adress for Anissa.He was about to get some answers,the truth. He sincerly hated that he was going to miss Sky's son's inition,but it appeared,he had a question of his own offsping to deal with.  
  
Outside Somerset,a small cottage  
  
A resounding crash followed cussing that would make a sailor blush. Anissa had had it,the cat had to go. it was clearly Nurotic,and drivind her insane. This latest fiasco,had downed the drapes,knoced over a card table,broken her scrying bowl and caused her to twist her ankel-all with in about a minute. She had been so wrapped up trying to corner that cat,she had not noticed anyone approach her home.Aknock sounded loudly at the door,and she hobbled over to open it. She opened the door,and felt the smile leave her face.Hunter Niall. It had been almost 18 years since she last saw him,but she knew him.You don't forget the one you love,and the father of your child. It was at this moment the crazy cat,darted out and clawed her good foot.Anissa yelped anput her othetr foot down,and pain coursed through her body. She lost her balence,and fell. Hunter caught her,and all thoughts of yelling at her dissapeared as he held her close.Anissa looked into those bottomless green eyeys and sank. Hunter was soon kissing her,it was if they had only been apart a moment,not 18 years. Sitting on a table,if any one had been there to see,the cat smiled-his work here was done.  
  
6 months later,the same cottage  
  
Hunter sat on the couch,Anissa snuggled under one arm. He could hear the music coming from Zaida's bedroom. Hunter had to smile,he fianally had a family. And no one had been able to find that cat after his first visit,it seemed to of,well,dissapeared.  
  
The spirit realm  
  
Selene was cornered there would be no escape this time. The small cat crept foward,its eyes reflected madness. She looked for an escape route in vain,the cat lepy foward,and in mid leap revealed it's true form,not a half crazed house cat,but a panter belonging to Justica,The goddess of justice's wepon in the spirit realm. It was Zaida's last spell,To find her father and right the wrong done to her mother,that silenced Selene's laugh forever. The Huntress was living up to her name,and her father's heritage.  
  
The End  
  
Cues music: BAD boys,bad boys,whatcha goin' do? Whatcha ya gonin do when they come for you..  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Not even i knew I was going to end it untill I did. Hope you wern't too dissapointed,but remember,the ending of one fanfic,just breathes life into another one,please R&R! 


End file.
